villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rahab (The Ocean Hunter)
Rahab (Gigantopithecus thalassa cyclops) is the main antagonist and final boss of SEGA's arcade game The Ocean Hunter. He is a gargantuan sea demon who lives in Panthalassa, the sea of evil. He was annoyed at human race poisoning the ocean by building cities in it, so he gathered some sea creatures and turned them into five of the seven Great Sea Monsters: *Kraken *Leviathan *Charybdis *Ahuizotl * Karkinos Midgardsorm, who existed before or around Rahab's time, was later included as the sixth due to its similarities with the other five. Rahab himself is the seventh one. Biography :A fictional aquatic subspecies of the prehistoric ape Gigantopithecus (Gigantopithecus thalassa cyclops). There are no records of the number of casualties he has caused, but the local authorities have endlessly speculated on this creature's true identity and species. The bounty on the capture or death of this chaotic and mysterious creature is 20,000 G. :When encountered, Rahab takes on three separate forms altogether. The first is Dagon a giant ape-like humanoid with blue eyes and enormous limbs that usually walks on all fours. The second form is Poseidon a tall, upright giant humanoid with blue eyes and pointed ears that could attack by emitting spheres of energy. He also carries a large rusty trident. The third and true form is the demonic Rahab, a giant humanoid whose legs are fused into a tail, with sharp claws on his hands and "trailers" along his back. He has three red eyes, with one of them at the center of his forehead. :At the end of the game, Rahab reveals himself to be the deity who had taken care of the sea and its denizens for countless millenia. At some point in time, Rahab fell into a slumber that lasted for many centuries until he was awakened by the predations of humanity upon the sea. Angered by humanity's pride and disregard for ocean life, Rahab created the other Great Monsters of the Seven Seas, except Midgardsorm, and deliberately caused natural marine disasters (i.e. storms, typhoons) in an effort to humble humanity. After his story, Rahab admits defeat but speaks his final words - "All shall return to Chaos". Background If one was able to stop the evil ruler of the oceans, one would receive 20,000 G (gold). No one was able to stop him, due to being a powerful deity. Battle The final boss is encountered after killing two guardians Vritra and Kaliya (two serpent fish). After defeating the two, Torel and Chris will encounter a gigantic humanoid creature. When the battle begins, Rahab will start out his first form as "Dagon". The player must shoot the hands to prevent damage from happening. The more damage he has taken, the more the battle gets harder. After dealing enough damage, Rahab will retreat. The player will find Rahab lying upside-down, raising his hand to attack the player. The player must shoot the hand or body to defeat him. After the players defeat him, the giant monster will get up and go by the name "Poseidon". Poseidon will shoot out energy orbs to damage the player. You must shoot the energy orbs to avoid getting hit. The more damage you've dealt, the more the orbs will appear. Once in low health, Poseidon will grab a trident to impale the players. One must shoot the shoulder to deal damage. This must be done at least three times. Once the players have defeated this form, the giant monster will go by his true form: "Rahab". Rahab will start swimming around in an agile speed. Once Rahab is about to attack, one must shoot the claw or mouth to deal damage. This is not easy, as you must have good shots to deal damage. After dealing enough damage, the final boss will use his tongue to capture the players. One must shoot the eye to deal damage. Otherwise, the player will take damage. This is not easy, as most players compare the battle with Charybdis. This must be done at least three times. Once done at least three times, the sea monster will be stunned and crushed by debris. Now that the final boss is defeated, one is taken to the name entry for ranking. That means that one has finished the game. Trivia * He is a fictional species of Gigantopithecus with the words "Thalassa" and "Cyclops". The word "Thalassa" comes from the Sea of Evil known as "Panthalassa" and the word "Cyclops" comes from the one-eyed Greek monster of the same name (cyclops). * Despite his "death", Rahab is actually a deity. As an immortal, Rahab did not die. External links * Rahab at The Ocean Hunter Wiki. Category:Monsters Category:Game Bosses Category:Anti-Villain Category:Deities Category:Video Game Villains Category:Demon Category:Dragons Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deceased Category:Giant Category:Evil from the Past Category:Evil Creator Category:Guardians Category:Genderless Category:Inconclusive Category:Destroyers Category:Symbolic